Gehrman vs. Ruby Rose
Description Which fast scythe wielder is the better hunter? Who do you think will win? Gehrman Ruby Rose Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Ruby Rose was a killing machine out here. Maybe too good a killing machine. Many of those slain by the young huntress were once normal people, corrupted by the scourge sweeping through Yharnam. And yet, Ruby seemed to strike them down like she'd strike down any dog. Furthermore, she ate things she really shouldn't have. She was in the Hunter's Dream, approaching a certain old man in a wheel chair over a field of flowers, the church aflame nearby. Gehrman: Good hunter, you've done well. The night is near its end. Now, I will show you mercy. Ruby: What do you mean? Gehrman: You will die, forget the dream, and awake under the morning sun. Ruby stumbled back at Gehrman's statement. Gehrman: You will be freed... from this terrible hunter's dream... Ruby: No way I'll let you do that! Gehrman's hands tensed up at Ruby's response. Gehrman: Dear oh dear, what was it? The hunt, the blood, or the horrible dream? He grabbed the arms of his chair, and began to step up. Gehrman: Oh, it doesn't matter. He stood up, his tattered coat blowing in the breeze. Gehrman: It always comes down to the hunter's helper to clean up these sorts of messes. He grabbed the burial blade at his side, then threw it over his shoulder, the sword unfolding into a long scythe over his blunderbuss. Ruby was surprised to see Gehrman's weapon also turn into a scythe, but she responded by grabbing her crescent rose, and unfolding it iinto her own terrifying scythe, narrowing her eyes at Gehrman. Gehrman: Tonight, Gehrman joins the hunt... Who's a better hunter?! FIGHT (Cue Gehrman's boss themehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3V9zxXN1rx0) Gehrman started marching towards Ruby, deceptively slow, while Ruby took her stance, believing herself to be ready for whatever the first hunter had in mind. All of a sudden, in the blink of an eye, Gehrman zipped in front of Ruby, poised to wrap the blade over her shoulder to yank her down for an attack. Before he could, Ruby dashed away, kicking up a trail of petals in her path. Ruby flipped her crescent rose about fancily before rushing forth and slicing at Gehrman. He quickly dodged away and zipped towards Ruby, who rolled away from his next scythe trike. When she got away, she pointed the top of her scythe at Gehrman, pulling a trigger and firing a shot at the first hunter. He took the hit, and fell onto his knees, staggered by the painful blast. Before he could recover, Ruby rushed up in front of him, and swung crescent rose diagonally, lower left to upper right, cleaving through him. Blood flew from the wound Ruby created while the strike sent Gehrman sprawling backwards. He quickly got onto his feet, and Ruby tried to hit him with another sniper shot. But Gehrman dodged away before it could hit. While she was loading her weapon, Gehrman rushed her, and hooked the blade of his scythe around her. He pulled her stumbling down, rushed behind her, and slashed her back, her aura preventing her from bleeding. Ruby recovered, and dashed away from the first hunter. She dashed towards Gehrman and swung her scythe towards Gehrman's right side, only for the first hunter to stop the blade with his burial blade. He backstepped and swung the blade around him in a circle, poised to run right into Ruby. Ruby dashed away, avoiding the attack. After Gehrman finished his attack, Ruby came from behind and sliced across his back, Gehrman dashing away afterwards. After the attack, he flicked his wrist to make the burial blade transform to its curved greatsword form. He also took out his blunderbuss. He aimed at Ruby Rose, who started to dash towards him. He fired a shot, which Ruby dove under, before she spun around, swinging her scythe across Gehrman. He dashed backwards, and fired a shot at her, making her stumble. He dashed towards her and thrust the blade into her, her aura blocking the attack, but damaging it. After recovering, Gehrman dashed towards her, blade aimed right at her. Before he could strike, Ruby dashed away, turned the Crescent Rose towards the first hunter, and fired at him. The shot struck him in the shoulder, and he stumbled forward. Ruby rushed towards him, and sliced the scythe across his back. Gehrman got to his feet, and furiously swung his blade at the huntress, hitting her into a combo of slices. After he finished the combo, Ruby Rose dashed away, keeping distance between her and Gehrman, who started to march towards her. Suddenly, he dashed at her, sword raised towards her. She quickly dashed to the side, avoiding the stab, and sliced at his side as he zipped by. Not wanting to lose the advantage, Ruby rushed towards Gehrman and swung, using the recoil from her next shot to make Crescent Rose slice more quickly. She sliced into him multiple times, severely harming him. After she finished her combo, Gehrman panted heavily. He decided to not hold back anymore. He shouted into the air, an aura starting to form around him. Ruby looked on in confusion, before going on the offensive again. She spun her scythe about as she cleaved into him, Gehrman unflinching. While Ruby struck, he rose both of his hands to the sky, a green light surrounding him. After Ruby's combo, a blast of green light exploded around him, throwing Ruby back several feet. As she got onto her feet, she looked at Gehrman, the first hunter radiating with a powerful aura. She couldn't look at him for too long. He quickly dashed away and to Ruby's side, Burial Blade raised above her. She rolled away, dodging the attack. She quickly got to her feet. The two stared each other down, and stared to circle around each other slowly, waiting for the other to drop their guard. Gehrman whipped his blunderbuss forward, firing at Ruby, who dashed away in a flurry of petals, approaching Gehrman with her crescent rose poised for a swing. She swung, Gehrman back-stepping to dodge it. Ruby swung her scythe forward, nicking the first hunter's side as he back-stepped. He flicked his wrist and turned transformed the Burial Blade into its scythe form, placing the blunderbuss on the strap on his back. He zipped to one side, raised the scythe over his head, and dashed towards Ruby, who dodged under the first hunter's swing. While Gehrman was recovering from the swing, Ruby sped forward and sliced at his back. Gritting his teeth through the damage, Gehrman quickly turned around, swinging his scythe as he turned. Ruby managed to dash away. Ruby rushed towards him for a slice, but Gehrman sliced upwards, practically uppercutting Ruby into the air. She managed to quickly recover. Gehrman raised the scythe overhead, poised to slice down on Ruby, who felt her aura was at its limit. Ruby ducked to the side, positioning her scythe such that it'd hook onto Gehrman's midsection. She felt the air kicked up from the first hunter's strike narrowly miss her, and she prepared to swing. She pulled the trigger, causing the Crescent Rose to cut more sharply from the recoil. Ruby sliced right through Gehrman, his blood decorating the flowers decorating the arena as he howled out. Ruby turned towards the first hunter, who dropped the Burial Blade. Gehrman reached for the sky, his aura slowly fading. Gehrman: The night, and the dream, were long... Gehrman collapsed to his knees, slowly fading. When he fell onto the ground, his body disappeared into a green explosion. Ruby looked on with callousness, traveling through Yarnham has that effect on a lot of hunters. She simply collapsed to her knees, trying to catch her breath and hopefully recover her aura. Her moment of peace wouldn't last long though. Suddenly, the sky was lit red. Ruby turned towards the sky, spotting the blood red moon, and something more horrifying in front of it. A large figure was silhouetted by the moon, tentacles swirling about it. Besides the tentacles, it's whole body seemed to be stripped down to the bone, blood coating them. Where it's face should've been, there was a hole. The Moon Presence just revealed them self. And, unfortunately, it looked like the night wasn't quite over for Ruby Rose. Results And the winner is... Ruby Rose! Was this match satisfactory? If not, please comment where I could improve. Yes No Category:Scythe Duel Category:Somebody495 Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs with Music